En la intimidad
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino era una experta en el ámbito de seducción y tal como le había dicho Naruto nadie podía resistirse a la rubia ¿Qué hará Sai cuando se enfrente por primera vez a Ino en la intimidad?


Hola, sinceramente no soy muy buena con esta pareja pero todo lo amerita, espero les guste.

Advertencia: lemon

Este fic va dedicado a todas las hermos@s personas que pasan a leer.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos »

. .

En la intimidad

.

.

_

—Ino —de sus labios salió en un hilo de voz al sentir a la chica saboreando la piel de su cuello.

—Solo relájate —le dió un profundo beso mientras se quitaba el sosten— ¿Te gusta Sai? —se hinco y sus pechos quedaron enfrente del rostro palido. Solto un gemido al sentir como el chico aprisionaba sus senos con sus manos y comenzó a masajearlos primero despacio y posteriormente aumento la velocidad, después de saborearlos la levantó en brazos y azotó su espalda contra la pared.

—No te detengas —la rubia murmuró a su oído al sentir como el chico bajaba la frecuencia en sus pechos— hazlo ahora —acerco al joven haciéndolo estremecer.

—Ino —rápidamente se introdujo en ella, daba estocadas fuertes y precisas haciendo que la chica hiciera gritos ahogados, la sostuvo firmemente de las caderas para aumentar la potencia— Ino —le susurro al oído mientras sentía todo su cuerpo tensarse.

—Maldita sea —cubrio su rostro para que los rayos del sol no siguieran molestando su visión, después de un momento enfoco su mirada en la habitación y bufo molesto al reconocer que nuevamente tuvo ese sueño.

Se levantó de la cama y lanzó al cesto de basura una película que Naruto le había prestado «para que tengas idea de lo que puedes hacer con una novia» recordó las palabras del rubio después de que se enteró de la relación que había iniciado con Ino.

Abrió el grifo de agua fría y dejo que su cuerpo recuperará la temperatura adecuada después de ese sueño. Mordió el Interior de su mejilla al recordar la nivea piel de la chica rozando su cuerpo.

...

—Estas loco ¿Por qué le regalaste eso a Sai? —una chica ojiverde golpeaba en la cabeza del rubio.

—Eso duele Sakura-chan —se sobaba mientras fijaba la vista en su compañera— sólo fue para darle ánimos ¿sabías que todavía es virgen? —susurro para que nadie le escuchara.

—¿Y tu no? —se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios para que no rompiera en risa.

—Ese no es el punto, ahora es novio de Ino y ambos sabemos que ella es experta en levantar pasiones. Por eso se me ocurrió que Sai podría obtener información cuando una cosa llevará a la otra —hizo señas con las manos para que su amiga comprendiera.

—Sai —golpeo al rubio para que se callara ante la presencia del chico— Veo que no dormiste bien, te pediré un café —se levantó en busca de la bebida.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal vaz con tu investigación? —se hizo a un lado para que el pálido pudiera sentarse.

—No se como unas películas XXX me ayuden a mantener una relación con Ino —miro al chico mientras le entregaba una de las tantas películas que le había prestado.

—Es una situación que lleva a la confianza y no quiero que pases el ridículo sino sabes que hacer enfrente de Ino —bajo la voz y se acercó a el— debes de saber que esa rubia nos tiene mucha ventaja, tanto teórica como práctica —

—No creo que sea un tema a tratar en la primera cita —se encogió de hombros mientras buscó con la mirada a Sakura quien se habia demorado.

—Sai, has salido con Ino casi tres meses y ahora me dices ¿Qué no has tenido una cita con ella? —

—Sinceramente no, hemos salido, hablado e intercambiado información pero ha sido por el trabajo —se levantó cuando miro que Sakura se acercaba con su bebida. —Gracias —Sakura tomó su asiento y vio confundida a su hiperactivo amigo estático y con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué te ocurre idiota? —golpeo la cabeza del rubio para que reaccionará.

—Nada sólo que.. —dirigió su mirada al pálido que como era costumbre se mantenía al margen de la situación— Ino es... quiero decir esta... —hacia señas con sus manos dibujando la silueta de la rubia— y aún así ¿no has tenido una cita? sólo digo que un poco de información no está mal —sin más bebió de su taza bajo la confundida mirada del pálido y la mueca de disgusto por parte de Sakura quien había entendido a que se refería Naruto.

...

...

...

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Sai? —se recargo en el mostrador mientras su amiga acomodaba unos floreros en la repisa.

—Es algo extraña, el que sepa la información pero que no sepa cómo identificarlas en cosas que el hace, es muy entretenido —le arrojó algunas revistas— ha leído estas, espero que le hayan servido —espero a que su amiga las hojeara.

—¿No han tenido una cita? —fijo sus ojos incrédula ante lo que leía.

—Una oficial como novios —coloco su dedo índice en sus labios mientras trataba de recordar— No —se río al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga— No pongas esa expresión, el trabajo hace que no podamos... después de leer eso espero se le ocurra —señalo las revistas y retomó sus labores.

—Es un buen estratega —dijo para calmar a su amiga— ¿Sabias que aún es virgen? —recordó las palabras de Naruto y juraría que sonó igual a él.

—Frente ¿Por qué me dices eso? —se sonrojo y deshizo el contacto visual.

—Solo quería que supieras por si se te ocurre llegar a tercera base —

—No seas tonta es nuestra primer cita —se cruzó de brazos.

—Vamos Ino sin siquiera tener una cita caes en la tentación ¿ya olvidaste lo de Shikamaru? —levanto una ceja.

—No soy una ninfómana y mucho menos menciones a Shika sino sabes que sucedió —golpeo el piso con su pie mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Solo se delicada con él —sin más salió de la tienda dejando a una chica furiosa.

—Maldita frente —susurro cuando quedó completamente sola.

Sabía que el juntarse con hombres le acarrearía problemas y chismes, más aun si Naruto se encargaba de divulgarlos.

Suspiro al recordar cuando fue su primera vez, todo fue perfecto y meticulosamente planeado por su compañero de equipo, todo iba de maravilla hasta que un rubio problemático los interrumpió para dejar un mensaje de parte de la Hokage.

...

...

.

_

.

...

—Esto no servirá —tacho en sus apuntes algunos diálogos absurdos y sin sentido que había obtenido de las películas que le prestó Naruto.

Se frotó los ojos con sus manos ante la frustración, viera por donde lo viera los temas de conversación sólo llevaban a una situación, cosa que no dejaría pasar si se diera el momento pero no en esta ocasión.

Quería que la primera cita fuera especial, tanto como aquella vez en que ella le ayudó con sus sentimientos y a cambio la llevó a pasear por el aire. Meditó la situación e hizo anotaciones, golpeó con su lápiz sus labios intentando recordar lo que había leído en las revistas de la rubia.

.

...

..

_ ..

...

«Este será un momento inolvidable, te veo al atardecer» releyo la nota que encontró entre los arreglos florales. Sonrió al recordar la emoción que sintió cuando la encontro, se apuro a arreglarse para no llegar tarde en su primera cita.

Se miro al espejo y acómodo un mechón que se colaba en su fleco, aliso su vestido púrpura que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, miro que sus zapatillas negras estuvieran impecables al igual que su maquillaje y corrió a la puerta tras escuchar el timbre.

—Preciosa —sujeto la mano de la chica y depósito un tierno beso.

—Tu también luces muy bien —sonrió y miro de arriba a abajo, la camisa negra hacia juego perfecto con un pantalón negro y zapatos. Admitía que no era muy formal pero en el se veía irresistible «controlate Ino» se dijo a si misma, recordandose que no era una típica misión de seducción; quería ser autentica para que él la conociera y no estuviera engañado.

—Vamos —sin soltar su mano saco un pergamino y dibujo un fenix— sube —

—¿A dónde vamos? —levanto una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

—Confía en mi —tomo su mano y le ayudó a subir, por más que se esforzó en no tocar partes indebidas el sólo rozar sus dedos por su pierna hizo que su mano cosquillease— sujetate fuerte —se colocó delante de ella y espero a que la chica lo abrazara para emprender el vuelo.

Al llegar a lo alto de los rostros Hokage ayudó a la chica a bajar tras vendale los ojos.

—Mira —le dijo retirandole la venda.

—Oh Sai, es hermoso —miro como un jardín estaba alumbrado con diversos colores y al centro una mesa con un mantel de color rojo, una rosa blanca como adorno y los platos servidos.

Después de comer y beber un poco de vino Sai la encaminó al borde de la montaña y extendió una frazada.

—¿Esto se considera como cita? —menciono el pálido después de ayudarla a sentarse y contemplar el paisaje.

—¿Qué es una cita? —por más que se esforzara no podía evitar hacer que el chico describirá los conceptos, era algo que le atraía.

—Acuerdo o compromiso entre dos o más personas acerca del lugar, día y hora en que se encontrarán para verse o tratar algún asunto —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Y que asunto hemos tratado? —

—Espero y mejorar la relación —

—Eso tenlo por seguro —beso la mejilla del chico y recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

—Ino, he estado hablando con Naruto y quiero saber porque son importantes las relaciones sexuales —

—¿Qué? —sintió como su rostro ardía por la vergüenza, no sabía porque esa reacción si ella había hablado infinidad de veces con sus compañeros.

—He visto algunas películas —hizo contacto visual con ella.

—¿Eres virgen? —se maldijo interiormente al escuchar lo que salió se su boca, el sólo mencionarlo hacia su cuerpo tiritar.

—Si ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? —

—Pues para saber qué tanto sabes del tema —trato de revertir la situación.

—Se como se lleva a cabo y también que se utiliza para reproducirse —solto libremente la información haciendo que el rostro de la rubia se tornará carmín.

—Bueno si, pero tener una relación sexual también se realiza por la satisfacción y placer, como es el caso de la contratación de servicios —

—¿Como lo que tú haces? —

—No, en mis misiones sólo seduzco no me acuesto con los tipos —

—No veo la diferencia —

—Sai una relación sexual requiere de desnudos e introducción de objetos en... —movio las manos intentando disminuir su nerviosismo— no lo digas —tapo la boca del chico predijiendo lo que iba a decir— En una pareja es para reforzar el vínculo de confianza y amor pero se lleva tiempo en decidir y planear como y donde se llevará a cabo —miro como el chico meditaba sus palabras y agradeció el tiempo de silencio.

La rubia se sorprendió cuando el chico se le acercó decidido a besar su labios; en su interior todo se revolvía y correspondió al beso que el moreno le ofrecía, comenzaron con un ligero roce, ella tomó el control y comenzó a mover sus labios aumentando la velocidad en cada instante.

—Ino —susurro su nombre sin despegar los labios— ¿Por qué se besa la gente? —

—¿Qué es un besó? —se sonrojo y agradeció que el chico rompiera el contacto cuando su mente empezó a nublarse.

—Existen diferentes tipos de beso y por ende en diferentes zonas —coloco su mano en el mentón para intentar recordar— Un beso es un contacto o presión que se hace con los labios sobre una persona o una cosa, contrayéndolos y separándolos, en señal de amor, afecto, deseo, saludo, respeto, etc. —

—¿Qué sentiste al besarme? —esta vez fue ella quien beso sus labios con la misma intensidad que hace un momento.

—He descubierto que me gusta besarte —dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Solo déjate llevar —miro la cara de confusión y sorpresa del pálido— ¿Qué ocurre? —

—Nada —sin más tomo el rostro de la chica con ambas manos, beso su frente, ojos nariz, mejillas, mentón y por último la boca.

Para estar más cómoda Ino se recostó sin dejar de besarlo y tirar de su cabello. Gimio al sentir como el chico recorría su cintura.

—Ino espera —se separó abruptamente al sentir que la chica desabotonaba su camisa.

—Lo siento —se sentó nuevamente sin mirarlo.

—¿Tu quieres hacerlo? —retiro el fleco que cubría el rostro de la chica.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —hizo contacto visual con el y se enternecio al mirar su preocupación.

—No quiero obligarte a nada, además leí que la primera vez debe ser especial —

—No es mi primera vez Sai —

—Pero si conmigo, por eso quiero que sea especial —

—Sai —lo abrazo y beso su mejilla— continua —se apoderó de su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, sonrió al sentir como el chico se estremecia— Yo te guiare —tomo la mano del chico y la posó en su cuello tirando delicadamente para que el comprendiera— No te detengas —soltó en un hilo de voz cuando la mano del joven llegó a uno de sus senos.

Para animarlo lo beso nuevamente y desabotono su camisa, se separó un instante para contemplarlo y acariciarlo desde el cuello hasta el borde del pantalón.

Se giró dándole la espalda y se sorprendió cuando el chico se le acercó y beso su nuca mientras con sus temblorosas manos deslizaba el cierre del vestido y descubrio su torso. Acarició sus hombros y la espalda de la chica para después recorrer con sus labios el trayecto que recorrió sus manos.

Sin dejar de abrazarla recorrió su abdomen y encima del sostén, lo masajeo en círculos y al aumentar la frecuencia lo quitó aprisionado el pezón rosado con sus dedos.

—Ino —mordio el lóbulo de la chica sin dejar de atender sus pechos. Junto aún más sus cuerpos y paso su mano por el vientre hasta llegar al borde de las bragas de la chica, beso delicadamente el cuello para después comenzar a mordisquearlo.

De apoco retiro cada prenda hasta dejarla expuesta a él.

—Eres hermosa —se abalanzó sobre ella recostandola en la frasada y reclamando sus labios, dos de sus dedos se escabulleron en la feminifeminidad de la rubia haciendo que su cuerpo tuviera espasmos.

—Sai —habilmente desabrochó el pantalón del chico e introduciendo sus manos, gimio al encontrar su objetivo, tomo con ambas manos el miembro del pálido y las deslizo de arriba a abajo.

—Ino —mientras se dejaba manipular llevo sus labios hasta el cuello expuesto, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar a los pechos, que saboreó con intensidad.

Debajo de él Ino logro acomodarse para aprisionarlo con sus piernas y con sus manos guió la erección en sus manos para que de apoco fuera introduciendose.

—Ino —se tenso al sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica.

—Tranquilo —movió sus caderas para que se introducierá por completo y de apoco hacia que entrara y saliera.

Cuando Sai se dejó llevar, está vez fue el quien guió los movimientos; sujeto con ambas manos la cadera de la chica para que entrará por completo. Se conjugaban los gemidos de ambos hasta que sintieron el cuerpo tensarse, Ino mordió su labio inferior mientras que Sai apretaba más fuerte las caderas de la rubia y suspiro cuando su cuerpo se relajo callendo sobre la rubia.

—¿Sabes que hay probabilidades de que quede embarazada? —menciono cuando el chico se recostó a su lado.

—Pero ¿Qué dices? se supone que no lo hicimos para reproducirnos —se recostó a un lado y estiro su brazo para dejar que la chica se recostara en su torso.

—Para eso se requiere de de ciertos métodos, que luego te explicaré su funcionamiento —

—Mientras quiero volverlo a experimentar, una y otra vez —acaricio la cabeza de la chica mientras contemplaban el cielo.

—Estare gustosa —

—Tengo un par de libros y películas que tal vez deberías ver —

—O tal vez me puedas explicar de qué trata —Se levantó para sentarse en el abdomen del chico y besar su cuello, pasar por el abdomen y dejar marcas.

—Preciosa —susurro cuando Ino aprisiono su miembro con sus labios haciendo que perdiera el control y comenzar nuevamente la que supuso sería su adicción.

Por un momento agradeció a Naruto todos los consejos e información que le había dado, lo que hizo saber cómo actuar y moverse ante la experta en seducción y la mayor tentación que había conocido.

.

.

..

FIN

..

.

.

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado. Como algunas aclaraciones este fic es creado a partir del fic "madres primerizas" y al menos yo lo tomo como continuación del día " Enséñame a volar" que también es un SaiIno.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
